Letting Go
by Towriteislikeadream
Summary: Mac Taylor is a troubled man. He lost his wife in 911 and from then on he couldn't let go of the past. The only one who was trully there for him was Stella. So when Stella needs someone will this be the chance Mac has to finally let go of his past.
1. Are You Okay

Are You Okay

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters only there actions.

I wish I did but I don't. :(

All right on with the story. Just to inform you I made up the story a

long the way some of the things may not have come from any of

the episodes… This story revolves around the time Stella gets

attacked by Frank. Please Review. I want to know if you guys wish for me to continue this story. Constructive criticism is also welcomed.

Ch. 1:

Mac was sitting at is desk relieved that they ended their last case.

They had finally caught the serial killer that grabbed his victims in a subway, stole them away, tortured them, and then finally slaughtered them.

He's been on the job for a long time but he still can't get over at what man can do to another.

He sat there a little tense thinking about the past. He heard a knock at his door ad looked up to see his top CSI and best friend walk through the door, Stella.

Smiling a little he says "Hi."

"Hi," Stella replies then a short silence.

"Are you okay?" Stella asked even though she knows Mac will say he is fine even when he's not.

"Yes, I'm doing okay," he says half lying.

He was just bending the truth a little he tells himself.

Chuckling to herself Stella walks over behind Mac then started to massage his shoulders.

"Then why Mac are you so tense?" she teases while shaking him a little.

He should have known he couldn't get anything by Stella. They've known each other so long they couldn't lie to one another.

Or in this case pass off that everything was okay.

Relaxing a little at the magic Stella was working with her fingers he says, "I can't get anything by you can I?"

"Not on your life Taylor," she replies.

Smiling Mac responds, "Well truth is I was just thinking… even though I've done this for so long it always surprises me what man can do to another man."

Kneading Mac's shoulders Stella says, "Well, Mac that's how the world is… it sucks to say it but it's the cold truth."

Sighing Mac remembers how cold the world can really be.

"Yeah I do know how cold the world can really be," he whispers to mostly himself.

Silence followed then the feeling of someone kissing him on the side of the temple and whispering "I'm really sorry about Claire Mac… I'll see you tomorrow."

Mac stared after Stella as she walked out the door and then disappeared down the hall.

Mac was left by himself the feeling of Stella's hands still on his shoulders, and the side of his temple still burning.

Thinking about his ex wife Mac was torn between the past and the present.

If only he could let go.


	2. Attacked

Declaimer: Okay here's the second chapter. Please tell me what you think! I want to know if I should continue this story because I haven't gotten any reviews yet. So please Review!!! Thank you.

Ch. 2: **Attacked**

Stella was outside her apartment door she got her keys and put them in the key hole.

Then she unlocked the door and went inside.

She set her purse and keys down on the small table next to the door.

She had her groceries in her hands that she was going to put away.

Thinking about Mac and how tense he was earlier today she wished she could have stayed with him.

But she knew he needed his space because his mind was on Claire.

His ex wife was killed in 911 and when it happened she was the one who stuck by him.

His shoulder to cry on, but he wasn't the only one who was crying.

Claire was a friend to her too.

She was such a sweet woman kind and loving.

Stella couldn't believe she was dead herself.

In the beginning Stella was kind of jealous of her because she has always liked Mac.

So when he fell in love with her she knew she didn't have a chance with him.

Later on though she got to know Claire and Stella couldn't get herself to dislike her because she was so sweet.

So Stella came to terms with Claire and Mac and learned to live with it.

Her relationships weren't going really hot either she thought.

Her last relationship with Frank was going really well until she found out he made his own website of their relationship.

He actually video taped them having at it in bed and put it on the website.

Right after that she didn't call him or talk to him.

She threw away all the things she made her.

They were beautiful pieces but she didn't want them around her any more.

Walking down towards the kitchen she stops dead in her tracks.

There in front of her is the one person she didn't want to see again.

Frank…

Oh my god…

How did he get in?

"Why are you in here Frank and how did you get in?" she questions clipping her words short showing her annoyance.

He didn't even look up at her because he apparently wanted them to have dinner together.

Her dining table for two was laid out with two china plates, two lighted candles, vase of roses, and a bottle of Champaign that was chilling in a tub of ice.

"You didn't answer my calls or bother to see me, I finally got it… you were avoiding me."

Stella was going to say something but he continued "Was it because of the website I thought you would like it. It was to show how much love we had for one another."

Are you serious, Stella thought, "Frank you video taped us in bed then put in on the internet I'm sorry if I didn't feel the love in that."

Then she saw Frank come over and grab her roughly by the neck.

She dropped her grocery bags and she struggled against his hold but he was twice as strong as her.

"Guess what I found in the trash when I got here."

Stella didn't know what he was talking about.

Until he showed her the last piece he made her.

"You know how hard I worked to make this perfect. I had to get it just right because I wanted it to be as worthy as you."

Staring down at her he says, "Well I see you don't love me so I guess I'm just going to have to convince you."

Knowing he was going to hurt her she knees him where it counts.

He doubled over in pain out for the second.

Stella ran over towards her purse and scrambled to find her gun.

She felt the familiar weight of her gun in her hands but before she could take off the safety she felt herself being tackled and the gun sailed out of her hands.

They both landed in Stella's bedroom.

She quickly tried to scramble for the gun but got pulled back by the ankles with excruciating force.

Stella screamed in pain then yelled, "Let me go!"

"Oh… no you don't!" Frank yells back.

Stella kicks Frank in the head snapping his head back.

She goes and reaches the gun then pulls back the safety, and aimed it at Frank. Frank gets up but sees Stella has the gun.

He growls, "You bitch! At least I had my share of lays with you."

The next thing Stella knows is she pulls the trigger and shoots Frank in the chest once.

Like she's in a dream she slowly walks to the bed but collapses and knocks her head against the floor and she falls into unconsciousness.


	3. Stella

Disclaimer: Hi thanks for the reviews. Ok I know I haven't posted in a long time but don't worry I'll try to put the chapters on a lot faster. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. okay well I've not been getting a lot of reviews so far. So I don't know if I will continue with this story... So if you are following this story please review so I know that you want me to continue.

I do not own CSI: NY or their characters only what they do.

**Stella…**

Mac was at home looking over some cases on hid bed.

He then hears his phone go off.

Reaching over he grabs it off the night stand and sees it's Flack on the caller ID.

Probably another case he thinks.

Flipping it open he says, "Mac," on the other end he hears Flack say, "Hey Mac you better come down here. I just want you to know that she's okay…"

Mac didn't like where this was going so he cuts him off and says, "What is it Flack?"

"It's Stella Mac she's banged up pretty good. She's getting looked at right now. We're at the hospital she's in Room 203, 2nd floor."

Mac was already out his door and running towards his car.

"How did she get in that state Flack?" Mac demanded with more edge than usual, but this was Stella they are talking about if she wasn't here… Man, Mac didn't want to think about that.

Pushing those crazy thoughts to the farthest part of his brain he listens to Flack.

"Um… it looks like she was attacked by Frank… That son of a bitch… He's dead though… two shots through the chest. It looks like Stella pulled the trigger," Flack briefed.

_Frank that son of a bitch for sure. He's lucky he's dead or I would have showed him to ever lay a hand on Stella _Mac thinks venomously.

"I'm on my way," Mac says then flips close his phone.

Getting in his car, he turns on the ignition and hauls ass to the hospital.

When Mac got to the room he sees his whole team there already.

Danny and Lindsay were sitting together holding hands on the small couch in the corner.

Flack and Hawks were standing near the bed, and Adam was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

Stella was on the bed all bruised up and looking like she got ran over by a 16 wheeler.

Mac feels his blood start to boil and he starts to wish he could have killed Frank himself.

"Hey guys," Mac says announcing his presence from the door way.

Everyone looks up in surprise.

The first one to speak is Danny, "Hey, Mac glad you're here. We came as soon as we found out."

"I can't believe this happened," says Lindsay.

Danny wraps his arms around Lindsay and says, "I know baby. I know."

"What did the doctor say?" Mac questioned.

"I'll tell you it's quite a list and none of its good," Sheldon says.

But he continues looking a little pissed of but at the SOB Frank, "She has some pretty bad bruising around her mid section and ankles, a cracked rib, a fractured wrist, and a minor concussion."

_Jesus…_ Mac thinks.

"That bastard is lucky he's dead. I would have killed him myself," Mac hears Flack say.

Everyone agrees with him. Then they here a groan come out of Stella.

They all look at her and see Stella slowly blink her eyes open.

Smiling a little she says, "Hi… crap everything hurts."

"Yeah well you where in a pretty big brawl Stella," put in Adam.

Stella then remembers the incident, "Oh my god… Frank I shot him."

That put Flack into full detective mode because he says, "Tell me exactly what happened Stella."

They all wait to heat what she had to say.

Sighing she closes her eyes and begins, "Well I came home from the grocery store. Put my purse and keys down on my side table. My gun was in my purse at the time."

Seeing the disapproval in everyone's eyes Stella explains, "I didn't think I needed it," laughing to herself she continues,

"How wrong was I. I walk down to my kitchen to put away the groceries and that's when I see Frank. I start to question why he was here and how he got in.

Then it escalated to him grabbing me by the throat. That's when I knew he was going to hurt me…" Stella drifts off going back to the event.

That's when Mac goes next to her and holds Stella's hand encouraging her to continue.

Trembling a little she continues, I uh… I kneed him where it counts," Stella hears Danny say "That's how you do it,"

Stella smiles a little and says, "Then I ran to get my gun out of my purse. I got it but before I could take the safety off. I felt myself getting tackled and the gun flew out of my hands…

I scrambled to get the gun but I he grabbed my ankles and pulled me towards him.

I yelled at him to let me go but he wouldn't listen.

I kicked him in the head and that gave me enough time to get to the gun, take off the safety, and aim it at him.

That's when it felt like a dream next thing I know Frank is alive then he's dead with a two bullets through his chest.

It felt like it was me but I was outside of my body watching everything from the outside."

Everyone was silent then finally Flack says, "I'll give your story to the DA. I'm sure they'll rule it as a good shooting."

Going over Flack says, "You brave Stella. Not a lot of people could have done what you did. That takes guts."

Then Flack said bye to everyone and left out the door.

Mac knew that Stella was going to break down any moment so he kindly told everyone it they could give them a minute.

When the door shut Stella started to break down and cry.

God it was killing Mac to see Stella like this.

"Shhh… your okay Stell I'm not going any where," Mac says soothingly.

Mac goes to sit in the chair Adam sat in and pulled in closer to Stella.

He wishes he could wrap his arms around her but knew he couldn't.

So Mac just held her hand and stroked her hair way from her face.

Saying soothing nonsense until she calmed down.

When she did Mac says, "So you feel any better?"

Stella stared at Mac trying to smile but failing miserably she says, "Not really but a lot better because you're here."

Trying to lighten up the mood he says, "Stella stop it your making me blush."

And he got the reaction he was looking for Stella laughed.

Smiling Mac wipes away her excess tears and tells her, "When you get out of here I want you to know that you can stay with me at my place. I know staying at your place will be hard. So I just want you to know."

For once Stella actually smiled she responds, "I'll hold you to that Mac."

Smiling Mac says, "All right Stella I'll see you later if you need anything just call anytime all right."

"I definitely will Mac. Thanks," she replies.

"Don't thank me I'm just glad your okay," Mac tells her honestly.


End file.
